The present invention relates to a tooth implant system.
In the conventional tooth implant systems, the fixture and the abutment are fixed to each other through an inclined surface in the fixture, a hex structure preventing rotation, a screw structure for fixing the abutment that are provided in separate locations. Therefore, the mechanical stress from the abutment have to be dispersed at the top portion of the fixture. Such mechanical stress at the top portion of the fixture caused many problems to the alveolar bone and the abutment screw.
That is, the abutment could be collapsed downwards, and the abutment screw could get loosened. In certain serious situations, the fixture could be damaged.
Accordingly, a need for a tooth implant system has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.